


Sunshine

by AnnyGomez



Series: Hina [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluffy, Light Angst, Ruby is away, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 00:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13111545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnyGomez/pseuds/AnnyGomez
Summary: Another lonely, yet not so lonely, day on the Rose-Wukong household.





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to fight the writing block. Don't expect something good. :v

Little Hina stumbled her way into mommy and daddy’s bedroom, her tiny hands against the wall, helping with the walking, like daddy taught her before. The small tail wiggles as she gets closer to the door. Meanwhile inside the room Sun rubbed his eyes and yawned, looking around and realizing Ruby had already left to her newest mission, he sighs as he stands up and starts to make up the bed when he hears a softly thud sound coming from outside the room.

“Oh gods… Hina!” He runs towards the door, opening it a bit too quickly only to notice the small toddler sitting in front of him, They stare at each other for a few seconds before she giggles and lift her arms towards him.  
  
“Daddy” Says and he quickly picks her up, wondering how she got there on her own, Sun was sure she wouldn’t wake up until much later.

“Hey there, little one” He pokes her tummy, getting more giggles from her “Almost gave daddy a heart attack there” She doesn’t understands what he means, thought Sun must still look a bit scared because she snuggles against his neck, mumbling  something he couldn’t understand.

Maybe she misses Ruby already; it’s been a while since they could properly spend some time together. Sun carried the child downstairs, realizing that soon she would get hungry. For his relief the little gate at the stairs was properly closed so no risks for Hina to get hurt.

The man made sure to add two of those by the top and end of the stairs, knowing Hina was way too curious for her own safety; He had to admit she got it from him and Ruby both.

Once he got into the kitchen Sun placed Hina on her high chair and stared at her with a smile on his face, she smiles back and shaked her arms, happily, making him laughs.

“Alright, little one. Are you hungry?” She nods and he makes a salute pose in the hope to make her laugh, which she did and that was enough for him.

He wished Ruby was there to see Hina’s funny faces and see her talking… Well, her attempts of talking. He understood she did what had to be done to make sure they had a nice life and never doubted she loved Hina as much as he did, Sometimes he wonder if she still remembered Ruby or if she became a fuzzy memory on her head.

After feeding her they had a bath together which was just Hina splashing water at his face and laughing; Yang called later asking how things were, She did that a lot and he may have learn a thing or two from her throwing baby facts on him since she discovered Ruby was pregnant.

They were in the living room; Hina was focused on playing with her toys while Sun watched TV, Something about a village being attacked him grimms, he quicky changed the channels as soon as he noticed the little girl looking at the TV, She stares at him and shows her toys.

“Daddy, play!” He giggles and stands up just to sit on the floor in front of her, grabing her dragon toy Blake and Yang gave her on her last birthday. He proceed to make what he believe were dragon noises but by the way Hina laughed it was pretty ridiculous, yet he continued.

Anything to make his little girl laugh.


End file.
